skateboardingfandomcom-20200213-history
Thrasher
Thrasher is a monthly skateboarding magazine founded in 1981 by Kevin Thatcher and Fausto Vitello.TradeVibes Company Profile: Thrasher Skateboard MagazineFausto Vitello, 59, Is Dead; Made Skateboarding Gnarly It regularly publishes articles (not limited to the skateboarding subject), skateboard photography, interviews with professional skateboarders, interviews with and reviews of musical groups, skatepark reviews, and miscellaneous oddities. Thrasher has started a contest called King of the Road. The KOTR contest takes 4 teams of pro skaters, gives them a book of challenges, and gives them 2 weeks to travel across the country and complete as many goals as they can. The King of the Road competition has been held every year since 2003. In 1999 the magazine sponsored a PlayStation game called Thrasher: Skate and Destroy. Since January 2006 the magazine is also published bimonthly in French language for francophone Europe. Hall of Fame The Skateboard Hall of Fame was created to recognize skateboarders who have been influential and innovative through their actions on a skateboard. Selection to this list was based on spontaneous, radical skating—not necessarily contest results. All of these skaters have left marks on skateboard history. * Jay Adams * Tony Alva * Danny Bearer * Larry Bertleman * Squeak Blank * Eddie Elguera * John Fries] * Alan Gelfand * Torger Johnson * Henry Hester * Russ Howell * John Hutson * Bruce Logan * Ty Page * Stacy Peralta * Jeff Phillips * Tom Sims * Laura Thornhill * Bruce Walker * Ryan Hodder Lifetime Achievement Awards * Skip Engblom * Stan and Jean Hoffman * Ron Stoner * Mark Richards Skater of the Year The title of Skater of the Year is given out once a year by Thrasher magazine. The tradition was started in 1990 and has been one of the most respected awards in pro skateboarding. The title is bestowed to the skater who has received the most votes from Thrasher's readers. Skater of the Year recipients * 1990 - Tony Hawk * 1991 - Danny Way * 1992 - John Cardiel * 1993 - Salman Agah * 1994 - Mike Carroll * 1995 - Chris Senn * 1996 - Eric Koston * 1997 - Bob Burnquist * 1998 - Andrew Reynolds * 1999 - Brian Anderson * 2000 - Geoff Rowley * 2001 - Arto Saari * 2002 - Tony Trujillo * 2003 - Mark Appleyard * 2004 - Danny Way (only skateboarder to win twice) * 2005 - Chris Cole * 2006 - Daewon Song * 2007 - Marc Johnson * 2008 - Silas Baxter-Neal Videography Thrasher has produced or has assisted in the production of many films. * Beer Slave (2007) * Shotgun (2006) * Keg Killer (2006) * Beer Helmet (2005) * Beers, Bowls & Barneys (2004) * Rocket Science (2004) * S.O.T.Y. Video (2003) * Playing In Traffic (2002) * Jaded (2002) * Go for Broke (2001) * Timebomb (2001) * Firing Squad (2000) * Scorchin' Summer (1999) * Hall of Meat (1999) * Hillbilly Roadkill (1998) * Vidiot (1998) * How to Skateboard Better (1998) * How To Skateboard (1998) * Skate and Destroy (1996) * Raw (1996) * Hitting the Streets (1996) * Donut Duty (1995) * 911 Emergency (1995) * Feats (1994) * On The Road (1994) * Sponsor Me (1994) * Need For Speed (1993) * The Truth Hurts (1993) * Savannah Slamma II (1988) * Savannah Slamma (1988) Thrasher has also released an annual King of the Road video since 2003. Skate Rock Thrasher also releases a series of Skate Rock compilation tapes. Skate Rock started in 1983 and it was mostly punk rock bands who were skaters. * Volume 1 Thrasher Skate Rock (cassette only, 1983) * Volume 2 Blazing Wheels and Barking Trucks (LP & cassette, 1984) * Volume 3 Wild Riders of Boards (LP & cassette, 1985) * Volume 4 Smash (LP & cassette, 1986) * Volume 5 Born to Skate (cassette, 1987) * Volume 6 Road Rash (cassette, 1988) * Volume 7 Noise Forest (cassette, 1989) * Volume 8 Pierced Ears (cassette, 1989) * Volume 9 Pawns Of The Apocalypse (cassette, 1990) * Volume 10 Parental Advisory Explicit Sk8rok (CD & cassette, 1991) * Volume 11 Crank it Up (cassette, 1993) * Volume 12 Eat the Flag (CD/DVD dualdisc, 2005) External links * [http://www.thrashermagazine.com/ Thrasher magazine homepage] References Category:Magazines Category:Thrasher